White Knight: Immortal Journey
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: He has lived on his world for a long time. Traveling the lands by any mysterious means. He has vowed to aid Ozpin in serving Humanity and Faunas alike, as well as learn what value mortal life has on this world.


**AN/: Greetings, Readers! Never done one of these 'Author's Notes' but I think I should start doing it here because this story is going to be one that I should ask you readers and fellow writers what kind of adventures 'The White Knight' who of course is our lovable Jaune Arc, should go on. This chapter marks the beginning. The dawn of the winning retaliation of Man against Grimm. The Wizard and his Four Maidens Of The Seasons are now looking for there Gaurdian. There FIRST Guardian of...well...they can explain it better to you than I. And it is with that, that our story, begins. ~SRG**

 **Chapter 1: The Blacksmith's Lament**

 **Year 9978 A.D.A, The Winter Month Of Canis…..Heart Of The Island Of Vytal**

The cold air whipped the stone mountain face as more and more Beowulfs and Ursa claw their way towards the glowing flames surrounding Castle Arc. Archers, Spear and Swordsmen as well as the Faunas slave force moved about as they defended themselves from invading Grimm. Women and children run for the naturally made bunkers that lay under the walls. Merchants and salesmen pack there stalls and herd their livestock across to the other side of the structures. And inside the small stable of a forge, a young boy works feverishly to provide weapons for the men to use.

For one to lift heavy weapons all the time, the boy was very thin. His arms and legs shaked as he lifted and lowered the levers to the large bellows of the flaming maw that melted his materials. Underneath the royal dress cloth that is usually used to cover chainmail suits was the almost starved torso of the most disgraced prince in the lands. His loincloth was scorned by the burning embers flying from the molten red metal he was hammering on. With the back of his arm, he brushed the long, scraggly strands and tufts of blonde hair out of his sapphire blue eyes. He winced at the sudden gust of steam that escaped from the water barrel when he dunked the longed curved sword and he scratched his thigh as he shuffled out of the way of a large man barging in to grab a double sided axe to plant into an approaching skull of a Gryphon.

"JAUNE! Get me one of 'em gutt'n knifes! I'ma going to see if aye can carve 'ts face off this time!" The large man said. The blacksmith simply sighed as he reached over and palmed a large 'knife' into the man's hand. With a battle cry, both him and the squirming Grimm left the prince to work.

It had been a hard life for Jaune. Not only was he the black sheep of his family, being born on one of the worst Grimm assaults in their family's recorded history, but he also turned out to be weaker than his seven sisters. Because of his certain lack for combat and muscle building, his father had not even unlocked his Aura for him, say only when you can fight without it can you earn it. Jaune never knew why he had to do so much to 'impress' his father, as he knew he was a disappointment from the start. It never helped being he was arguably the smartest person in the entire castle. He was smart enough to keep dates for the merchants who came and left, create and take measurements for armor and housing and knew how to work around the forge with ease. He had even came up with some tactics to fight Grimm, though he recognized that no-one would even listen to him. He slept everything in the binds of a white leather bound journal the size of his hand with the two crescent moons of The Arc family on the cover, strapped onto his left thigh, while his right was starting to get agitated and red by the cut. He dipped a folded cloth into the barrel and used some loose binding leather to secure the bandage around his leg.

"Yeah, get the mask. Like anyone can do that. The beast would just dissipate before you could even do anything." Jaune said to no one in particular. He actually knew a fair amount about the Grimm. They took the shape of beasts seen around the land like wolfs and bears along with monsters that were known in legend such as Gryphons and Creeps. He knew that once you kill a Grimm, they become ash and smoke, or that's what it looked like. Jaune never has gotten close enough to check what they are made of, but it reached of death and evil. All Grimm had the same coloration; Black bodies with bone white armor like sections that covered the thinner flesh. Red highlights and trimming around the body. There eyes had a yellow glowing core to them in the iconic Grimm mask. Every Grimm has a respective mask that covers there face like a second skull. However, since the Grimm disappears after they are killed, there masks are lost with them. Jaune sighed as he heard the cries of victory from his stable. The raid was over. They were safe. For the next three days until another attack occurs. "You can come on out, Trunk."

After Jaune's statement, one of the stacks of hay shuffled about as a boy as young and frail crawled out. His skin was dark and his eyes were a soft brown. From his curly black hair was a pair of grey donkey ears and a pail sprouted out from the rags he wore. His legs and wrists were chained in shackles. The donkey Faunas scurried out and took the leftover piece of bread Jaune had outstretched in his hand from his own dinner.

"That sounded like a bad one out there. How many do you think came this time?" Trunk asked.

"Probably between the amounts of 'Hel risin' up' and 'No more hope' from what I glimpsed outside." Jaune stated as he swept up some scattered ash from the forge.

"That sound bad." Jaune was about to reply when all of a sudden a tall, young blonde with freckles and a mace on her back stepped in.

"JAUNE! Get dinner ready! We want smoked Thunderbird!"

"Yes, Angel." With that, Angel Arc marched her brother and slave into the kitchen to prepare the feast.

 **The Kitchen….**

Jaune Orian Arc, for the most part, hated his life. He lived not as a prince but as a servant. A step up from slave and Faunas alike. He actually respected Faunas as it had become apparent that they were really his only allies in the castle. Trunk was his oldest friend and had been by his side for most of the journey in his short lived life. He was taught not to fight and slay, but to clean and cook. Jaune had to pester his father, Cornelius Arc to let him work the forge to at least contribute to the fighting efforts. However, since his father thought Jaune was not worthy or needed of any Aura, Jaune could not lift the heavier, denser and more valued metals to craft into better weapons. Because of this, his 'forge' was a converted horse stall and the only ones who went to him for weapons were children and drunks during raids who forgot their weapons.

He was nearing a very crucial part in his life. He was 17 now, but in four months, he would be of the age of adulthood. His father knew his son was not of Prince quality, so Jaune knew his father was planning on performing The Trials of Worth. A course of competitive objectives that would prove one worthy to uphold The Arc name. There were dozens of events, but only three would be chosen to challenge the competitor. Jaune knew of all the courses and also knew that he could avoid all of this by simply declaring that he was not worthy of The Arc name. Yet that would mean he would have to leave Castle Arc and search for a new name to take up. Jaune has never known of any place outside his home.

Jaune and Trunk worked together to bring out the meal that consisted of grog, bread, eggs, beef, corn, fried potatoes and of course, the delicacy of Tunderlizard. Jaune could never understand how they could just eat after fighting Grimm for hours, with the raid occurring just after they already ate. Jaune knew it was all a waste of food for them to simply eat after every attack, as they were attacked all the time. Jaune and Trunk turned to return to the kitchen to clean and simply retire for the night when Cornelius halted them.

"Jaune. Come sit with us my boy. I heard that you aided Bopen in slaying a Gryphon. Gave him a fine hunting knife you crafted, yes?" Cornelius bobbed his head across the table as Jaune turned in his now sitting position to see the burly drunk using Jaune's knife to cut a piece of 'meat' that really was a bare bone, but the drunk fool could care less as he giggled softly to himself.

"Yeah. I made the knife. It may not be the heavy, stone like material some of the others work with, but used in correct means it can be twice as deadly."

"Ha! Nothing is more deadly than the blunt smash of my claymore!" A warrior shouted as he slammed his large long sword onto the table. It was a simple and dull grey and brown like most of the weapons made around there.

"Well what happens when you have no sword? When you forgot it like you did last three moons ago? What then?" They were silent for a bit till a different man spoke up.

"I would use my Semblance and crush the monster!" The table erupted into cheers, with the exception of Jaune and his father.

"But what happens when you have no Aura left? What if the only thing you have left is one of my knifes? How will you use it?" Once again they were silent, and seemed to stay silent as Jaune went on. "Do you try to plunge it into the thick skull mask, as you know already the blade with warp and shatter? Do you try to amputate the beast's arms off even though by the time you would be to exhausted to fight back with brute strength as it pins you? Or do you find the weakest point on the entire body that when injured right will cause the monster to Die? Perhaps the back of the neck? The nape is very delicate on most animals and one swift jab with the small knife could easily extinguish it's life. Maybe blind it and cause it to stumble about and fall of the steep cliffsides? Or go for the chest? Strike true and plunge the blade into the beast's heart to end it all." All were silent. Joyce Arc, Jaune's eldest sister smiled softly as she recognized her brother's potential more than most. Cornelius was silent and stared at his son.

"You seem to know how to defeat Grimm with almost relative ease. As if you can do it all on your own. Where did you learn all if that?" He stared down his son with now the obvious intention of smashing out this flicker Jaune was exhibiting. Jaune himself had become quiet for a bit.

"The library, father."

"Then starting tomorrow I do not want you to go to the library until you show me your 'skills' on the field." Jaune held back his flood of pleads as he choked out:

"Then will you unlock my Aura?"

"If you can prove to me that you can slay Grimm with such ease with exhausted Aura, then I don't see how you can simply just do it without it unlocked."

"But-"

"But nothing. If you say you can perform as easily as we have tonight if not more, then you will have no problem with me sending you out with the party to find The Nest again, would you?" Jaune knew his father was trying to make him cower down and simply submit to being weak, but sending him to find The Nest was just plain cruel. The idea that The Grimm were emerging from a Nest by the sea was brought up and supported by the fact that when men traveled west, they never returned and the only remains would be of the scraps of flesh and bone un/already digested. This always happened when he wanted to show off his mental skills and combat knowledge. Jaune wanted to back out and stay quiet, but he realized that it would just be one more reason for his father to boss him around and for Jaune to beat himself up.

"No. I'll go out and show you what I and The Arc Name is capable of, father." Cornelius narrowed his sight but said nothing and simply motioned his hand to dismiss his son.

 **Jaune's Room….**

Jaune laid awake above the covers of his bed. His room was on the top floor of the tallest tower in the castle. He liked watching the world from high above and loved feeling the breeze blow in the summer days. Yet now winter was in mid drift and flames whipped about in the large open maw of a fireplace. The orange glow cascaded across the stone floor and up the wood frame of the bed. Jaune's face seemed to be overcast as he contemplated on how he could survive tomorrow.

 _'I can't just simply saunter in and take the reins. I have to play it modest. Bopen said he was leading the party, and pending on how drunk he will stay as, he wont call me out. I know father thinks I'm weak, and to be honest, I know I am physically. However, if I use some of the skills I read about on the scrolls and totems, I can probably scrape by.'_ Jaune sat up and his face showed that of aggravated sadness.

 _'I want to get stronger, though. If father understood how I'm passionate about all this he would train me for sure. But people don't just 'Train' one another. I need to get my Aura unlocked so I can improve my work ethic. I need to start to train soon. Father for sure is going to issue The Trials of Worth on my ass and I can barely hold up pure steel. I need to find a way. Some way. Somehow.'_ He sat up and walked over to the window's edge. The Castle was circular in foundation shape as the walls stood at a 50ft radius from the caials interior was. Towers for all the Arc family members stood tall and glowed respectively as beacons for travelers to follow. Jaune watched the stars rise up and the glowing ribbons of the aurora borealis drift above the sky. Winter may not have been his favorite season, but it sure was one of the prettiest. Jaune released a long-winded breath as he sighed.

 _'I'm going to make you proud, ma. I'm going to make everyone here recognize that I'm strong and brave. That I can be like you and father. Like the girls like our ancestors. I'm going to become the strongest Arc in history. Just you wait!'_

 **The Next Day….One A Path Westward**

Jaune was freezing. Even under all the layers and the sweat dripping as he hauled the heavy broadsword on his back he found the sick strength to feel the fidged and unearthly cold of the North. Jaune was dressed in a thick wool shirt and pants under chainmail and armor with a thick black and brown pelt.

On one hand it was everything he ever wanted to do. He was going to go hunt for Grimm. He was finally going to leave his home and put his strategies to the test. It was something he had once wanted to try alone for a time, but realized how dangerous it was to hunt down Grimm alone with no formal combat skills. It was nice that he could finally see if his bite was as effective as his bark.

The problem was the fact that with no form of work out, he was a walking match stick in the snow breeze. Grimm wort so good in the cold climates, but neither were Humans. As long as Humans were around, so we're Grimm. Even on the path they would be approached by the lone Beowulf and Ursa Minor. Jaune knew for a fact that if the cold was not going to kill him, Grimm would. Ever since the Dark Ages past, Man has always used the inner powers of their souls in the form of Aura. With Aura, Humans and even Faunas alike can use it as armor, strength, speed and agility. When all of this power somehow doesn't work out correctly, then one can channel their Aura into a Semblance. A construct of one's Aura. Jaune, for the most part, had none of that. He was at a disadvantage and need to double over on his already apparent skills such as strategic thinking.

The party of warriors had finally crosses the mountain pass and came across the warning totem. A tall wooden mast with carvings of different Grimm creatures in multiple colors stood tall under a thin layer of frost white. It set the mood for the journey ahead. The dark Forest of Stone laid ahead and would be most of these men's end. Jaune looked about the groop. Bopen was uncharacteristically sober and stone faced under his pelts. The rest of the party was a combination of Faunas slaves, Elder and retired fighters as well as a couple youngsters like Jaune, though they were far better at fighting than he was at the time. Everyone seemed to react differently when seeing the totem. Some slaves tried to run, but were held back by their chains. Some of the elders sighed as it seemed they would dine with death tonight after all. Jaune saw this and at first, wanted to cower down and become slave to his father again. To give up and go home to eventually be kicked out in four months. That was what he was first thinking. That was, until he noticed something...odd. In the snow, leaving the path down a different way down the mountain, were the outlines of Humans tracks. They seemed to fresh to belong to the previous hunting party, and it looked as if the snow melted with every step the figure took. Jaune lost all fear and was replaced with curiosity as he thought to himself, Who made those tracks? The group then set out once again into the horizon of dead black trees to fight of the Grimm pests, while all the while an orange robed figure watched from afar.

 **In The Woods Of Stone….**

The Woods were so thick that light barely reached the ground, let alone snow. It was almost ghostly baron of frost that it seemed everything died for a lack of light then the cold. It was all around dead in the woods. Already there were signs of previous fighters in the woods, as swords, shields, chestplates and random fabric and cloth were half buried and warned away by the winds amongst the roots and dirt of the forest floor. Jaune reached from behind and drew his sword. Although it was big and hefty, Jaune positioned it in a way for him to carry it by resting it on his shoulder. With both hand on the handle, he was ready to intercept an attack from in front and...nowhere else really.

"Keep your guards up, boys. We need to try and clear this area out so we can prevent more men from meet'n 'ere end on more huntin' parties." Bopen said as he readied his battle axe. The group then went into a circular formation. Strong and expendable fighters outside with the weaker, long distance fighters in the inner ring. Jaune's father insisted that Jaune would be placed on the front lines. If it wasn't apparent enough, Jaune HATED the idea of being on the front lines, but had no courage to put up a fight. In the end he merely decided to keep his mouth shut and stay low.

The nearby shrubs and branch piles rustled almost just like if the wind was blowing threw, but the red and yellow eyes gave away another pack of monsters lurking about. Five Beowulf ran out and charged the line. Bopen, leading the first attack, swung a hefty blow to the apparent Alpha of the pack. The Grimm already began to dissipate and he expected for the rest to attack wildly with no leader. However, the rest backed off in an organized fashion and began circling the worriers.

"This isn't right. I killed the Alpha, so why are they acting so organized?" Bopen said as the group were startled to see three more Beowulfs emerge and join the others. Jaune was trying to think of an explanation and strategie.

 _'Why are they acting like the Alpha is alive?'_ Jaune and the rest knew what the Alpha looked like; much like a normal Beowulf, an Alpha was more of a bipedal wolfman with bone armor understanding and jagged black fur, but with the addition of the Alpha being taller, more spindly and extending spinel spikes protruding from its back. A Grimm of the same description was fading away at the moment and yet the rest of the pack both grew and stayed organized. Why? Why would they act like they had an Alpha? Unless… _'Unless...they still have an Alpha!'_

"Bopen! The pack still have their Alpha! The one you killed just looked like one. The Alpha is still alive!" Bopen decided to listen to Jaune and ordered the rest of his men to observe the pack and try to pick out the leader. Jaune was trying to see any similarities between any of them. One that was abnormal from the rest. Then, he spotted it. It looked like any normal Beowulf, but it's mask was all red like it was dipped in blood. It stayed on the outside of the pack and seemed to be observing more than enticing. "There! The one with the red mask! That's the Alpha!" The group focused on the Grimm and reconed from it's look and behavior that it was most likely the Alpha. An archer cocked an arrow and let it fly, instantly hitting true and killing the beast. The rest then began to lose concentration and broke from formation to start attack wildly.

Jaune readied himself as he was charged. Raising his sword high, he knew that most Beowulfs had very weak necks and with a very blunt blow to the head could really just snap there neck rather than split her face. His knuckles turned white and he breathed deep before swinging down with full force. The Beowulf pounced and was successfully intercepted by the heavy strip of stone like metal as it's head seemed to retracted into its shoulders while it's mask cracked and warped under the weight. The creature collapsed to the ground and Jaune could hear praise and congrats from the others. Jaune was still for a few moments, before he broke into a face splitting smile. He did it. He killed his first Grimm. And without his Aura unlocked at that! He would have jumped for joy, but he had more Beowulfs to deal with. A second one lunged forward, with a sidestep, was quickly avaded. With the angle he had, Jaune thrusted his blade down into the beast's neck. Jaune grappled his sword's hilt as he used it to swing his lower body out and kick the snout of a third monster. Using all the strength he could muster, he drew his sword back up and swung down, slicing the head of the Beowulf clean off. The others had effectively killed there fare share and breathed for a second before Jaune felt a heavy slap on the back by a joyful Bopen.

"Well done. Lad! Not only pointing out the Alpha but for killing three Beowulf with no Aura! I don't know what your father was thinking, but you got some real potential." Everyone else congratulated Jaune on his success while they all went deeper into the woods. "How did you know that the one with the red mask was the Alpha?" Bopen questioned.

"Well, I don't know much about the importance of a Grimm's appearance, but it's import to tell the difference between follower and leader. So I figured that the pack either had two Alphas, or one was a decoy for the other."

"If that's the case, then we should be more worry about these things." Bopen said with a warm smile. Jaune was very much pleased with what he was able to accomplish and almost felt cocky, if it weren't for when he instantly became filled with wear after hearing a gurgling roar from there left. The party went silent as they felt the ground rumble. Jaune looked down and noticed amongst the paw and claw prints in the cold dirt ground, cone-shaped holes were dug into the ground with no real pattern, but it was obvious that they too were tracks. Jaune retreated into his mind to think what creature would make both the tracks and the noise. The image of a scorpion flickered into his mind, but was swiftly pushed to the side after feeling the sharp and jagged glowing end of a sting in his chest.

Jaune had read many books about Grimm and Grimm types. From the wolf like Beowulfs to the bear inspired Ursa, he had an intensive knowledge about the creatures that lurked in men's nightmares. He learned about about the more rare two-legged Creeps who lurked in caves and the Gryphons who attacked from the skies. There was one creature that Jaune despised a lot, more than snakes, were scorpions. The Deathstalker was one of the larger type of Grimm that lurked in the dank marshes of dying forests. Covered in the iconic white bone armor with the red markings all over it's body with yellow eyes and a glowing stinger, it spoke volumes of dredd to Jaune just imagining it. Yet now, feeling himself rise off the ground as the beast's tail lifting him up by his pierced heart, and with the sounds of feet stomping about and scurrying away while men shouted to take arms once again, Jaune released that The Deathstalker was underestimated, as it's actually one of the faster Grimm in the land.

He felt a tug in his chest as he flew across the dying canopies into a dead hull of a tree. He looked down and saw the open gape in-between the armor and cloth that was slowly soaking in blood. Jaune gasped for air as he felt in his very chest his lungs were filling and draining of blood. He tried to stand up and call for help, but he saw that the men were being picked off one by one by the giant scorpion Grimm.

 _'Is this really it? All the talk from last night and the promise I made to you, Ma, was all for nothing?'_ Jaune thought to himself. _'They were all right, weren't they. I wasn't built for fighting. I was never meant to kill Grimm. I was a boy with to many dreams.'_ Jaune watched from afar as more and more men were being killed by Grimm. Bopen shouted to Jaune if he was alright, but was cut off when a Beowulf slashed at his throat and another dragged him down to the ground while splitting his gut open, gnawing at his intestines and stomach. Jaune saw his world begin to fade away in a monotone grey. _'It's pointless to help now. I don't think I can even walk and even if I could, it will just end in me becoming their next kill. Well, they already got me. They must know how weak I am because none of them are coming for me. I'm just..'_ Jaune was starting to see the haze of darkness as more Grimm started to corner the last of the party. _'...useless.'_

He closed his eyes and could only hear the moans and cries for help from the men. They asked for their fathers, wives, children, Gods, anyone who could hear them to help. Jaune tried to block it out by listening to the roars of Grimm, but there cries celp ringing out to him. Cries for help. They wanted help. They wanted hope.

 _'Hope? Heh, that's the funny part about us humans is the fact that we still have hope.'_ He opened his eyes and saw that three of the men were up in a tree, trying to defend themselves. _'After everything we can and have lost, we still have hope for a brighter future. We keep going for the good of humanity.'_ Jaune closed his eyes tight as he began to use his sword to shove himself upwards. _'For the greater good as they put it. Yeah, I can do that.'_ Jane began to shuffle over and grabbed a fallen helmet. With his cracked chest pieces, he clashed the two metal armor's together to make a ringing sound. The Grimm looked over to the lone human with interest. _'All I have to do is lead them away long enough for the rest to leave. Once they get free, I'm done. At least I can be known as a hero in some capacity.'_ Jaune found some strength in his legs to propel him into the woods as he clanged the helmet to his bleeding heart. The Grimm seemed to follow him like a marching band. Some were just wondering what the weak human would do next.

 **The Shores Of Vytal….**

Jaune kelp going into the wood. Far away from everything that resembled man and found himself already near the shores. _'Far enough I suppose.'_ Jaune simply collapsed into the sand and saw the horde that had built up for who knows how long he had been running for break out of the woods and crawled towards the boy on the ash colored sands. _'I'm sorry I never got home, Joyce. Sorry I ran my mouth, father. Sorry for making empty promises, Ma. And I'm sorry I couldn't do more.'_ Jaune closed his eyes and heard the grunting of running animals as his fate was sure to be sealed any moment. More trotting and he breathed heavily as he could have sworn he felt the monster's breath on his face. Yet, he felt no pain. No pounce or claw and tooth digging into his flesh. He felt...heat? Jaune opened his eyes and widened them.

The sky had turned a warm orange and red, like a sunset. Jaune thought if he had been running for that long, but saw the vortex of flames replacing the clouds previously around. It almost felt that the orange flurry of autumn colors was just a hazy veil. He looked up and saw a cyclone of leaves and burning embers descending down and formed a barrier around himself. He looked past the winds and leaves that seemed to be...wooden?, and saw a women.

She stood five feet tall and was, for the most part, unarmed. However a short, wooden rod with the roots crawling around a metal diamond with runes carved into the hilt was seen in her right hand glowing white with orange tips. He knew that this was a woman under her orange and brown robes that came up to her head and his her feminine hair, was her exposed face and eyes. Her eyes glowed bright as she stared down the incoming horde while launching attack and attack of flame and wind at the Grimm.

She almost looked like some sort of nun or sister with her teardrop form with her robes fluttering slightly at the bottom rim. From where the two halfs of the front meet, her arm was outstretched and her wand send a blast of Aura out and made a sizeable decrease in the Grimm's population within the veil's circumference. She seemed almost godlike in her ease at destroying Grimm. It felt...strangely discouraging to find that some men, no women could kill and destroy Grimm with such ease.

Within minutes most of the monsters were destroyed and evaporating into smoke and ash. The veil dissipated into a pale sunset on the gloomy shores while the barrier that protected Jaune was raised and faded away. Jaune was still bleeding out and could feel his strings on live being plucked loose. The remaining Grimm fled into the woods while the women turned around and charged right towards Jaune, praying under her breath that he was still breathing. She held his head up onto her lap and she placed her open palms on each side of his face.

"It is here in moments of death and sorrow that I pray for love and hope. I vow to keep darkness at bay while letting light flourish. I ask for redemption as I protect this world from harm, and cast me life." With these enchanting words, Jaune began to glow a bright white. He knew of Aura chants and how to unlock one's Aura, but never thought it was so intense. Jaune felt his body ache and burn all at once. Every nerve end on his form tingled and shivered, froze and burned under the power of being united with a new part of himself. If he wasn't dying, he would scream from the intensity. He clapped his eyes shut and stole a quick glance down to his chest. The glowing light seemed to shine the brightest where the open wound was located.

He squinted at the brightness of it and saw his flesh and bones….heal? Jaune new he was not alone in his shock as the women was surprised to see such a fatal wound mend itself after having his Aura just unlocked. The light began to calm down as it revealed the unharmed and untouched healed skin of Jaune's chest. Jaune breathed deep and looked at the women. Both seemed wide eyed at how Jaune survived.

"It's you." She said. Jaune narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"It's really you. I never thought Ozpin was right, but I guess he was."

"Wait, wha-" Jaune was cut off by the sensation of slumber as the women placed two fingers on his neck. He relaxed and relished in the peaceful dark.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Review at Will, Readers!**


End file.
